


Lonely Is So Lonely

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Shukita Week 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Shukita Week 2019, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: When Yusuke touches Akira's hand, he feels a spark.





	Lonely Is So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Shukita Week Day Six: soulmates/palace.
> 
> Title from Mika's "Any Other World."

When Akira helped him up back in Madarame’s palace, Yusuke felt something strange. It was like a spark that coursed through his entire body, and although he attributes it to exhaustion, he still wonders what it was, exactly.

In that moment, he felt a pull toward Akira that he’s never felt with anyone before. It’s like he’s being drawn in, the rope held between them growing shorter with each passing day. But it doesn’t feel overwhelming at all; it just feels like home. 

He wants to see what’s at the end of that rope — Akira, and whatever else he might hold. So he asks to touch his hand outside of the Metaverse, and without their usual constricting gloves. It occurs to him that what he experienced might have been mutual — that Akira might have felt it, too — but it’s a difficult idea to swallow. But with the Metaverse in his life now, it might be possible.

They’re sitting on Akira’s bed when Yusuke offers him his hand. He isn’t sure how they should do this: holding hands, or something else. Just the tips of their fingers touching is enough, though, as Yusuke feels that shock again, although it’s much more pleasant at first. It makes him feel safe, like hands are brushing through his hair as he falls asleep.

But then he starts to see things in his head, and although they’re blurry at first, he can make them out if he concentrates. He sees a man trying to force a woman into his car, and he feels worried for her — his own worry, and that of someone else’s. He sees himself being arrested as the woman refuses to speak up for him, and he can taste the disappointment in his mouth. But he’s glad that she’s okay, too.

What he’s seeing is Akira’s arrest; the entire reason he came to Tokyo, and what brought him within Yusuke’s path. Somehow he just knows without having to ask, and without seeing Akira himself.

When the images start to fade, the first thing he notices is that tears are welling up in Akira’s eyes. He can’t imagine what he might have seen, but, judging on what he himself was able to view, he doesn’t think it’s anything good. It’s a little eerie to be read so easily like this, but something tells him his secrets are safe in Akira’s hands.

“You’ve always been alone, haven’t you?” Akira asks, wiping at his eyes as he threads their fingers together.

Yusuke almost tells him he’s wrong — that he had Madarame. While it’s true enough, after everything, he thinks Akira will be able to see through it. And it’s still difficult for him: accepting what happened, and that it wasn’t his fault for the dependency he felt for his father figure.

When Akira hugs him, it’s the warmest embrace he ever remembers feeling. He’d stay like this forever, if he could — wrapped up in safety and love.

“Thank you,” Yusuke says. For acknowledging his experiences, his pain; for holding him, and for shedding tears for him.


End file.
